Look Into My Eyes What Do You See?
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: Look into my eyes…what do you see? A foolish girl. Lust, despair, hurt, broken and shattered pieces. Can you help me pick them up?
1. chapter one

**Title**: look into my eyes, what do you see?

**Summary:** Look into my eyes…what do you see? A foolish girl. Lust, despair, hurt, broken and shattered pieces. Can you help me pick them up?

**Genre**: romance/drama

**Authoress**: darkroses12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own beyblade…but I do own lava and Kiko.

IN PROGRESS…

What _do you see when you look into my eyes?_

_Just a foolish girl._

_Just a crazy girl._

_Just a crying girl._

_Take me away from this place,_

_All the shattered pieces of my heart,_

_Pick them up,_

_And say you love me._

**-Starz in my eyes**

**ONE**

I yawned loudly as the sun rose up, and the birds gleefully sang to the hot sun. I opened one of my lavender eyed groggily, and fell from bed. My room was as dull as ever. The large walls that kept me cooped inside, the king sized bed that I rested on most of my days, the radio that blasted all my awesome music, and lets not forget me T.V. Yes, my beloved T.V. It was a big screen, and had DVDs galore! But, none the less, I felt imprisoned in my own home. Why? All because of my stupid 'friends'. I wouldn't say I'm popular, but, well, I'm not. Actually, despite my striking figure and face, people label me as geek. Why? Well, I get straight As. Not many hot girls get straight As. My sister says it's because they are jealous. Jealous? I think not.

I stretched cat-like and then I headed to the shower. I was the middle child of the family. My older sister was named Anna. She had an American name unlike me and my little brother, Soushi. Anna had long pink hair past her wait, and striking gold cat-eyes. She had a perfect body, and went to college. Soushi was six. He and I were like two peas in a pod. He had short crimson hair, and blue eyes. He had freckles on his nose also. I, on the other hand, had lavender eyes and baby blue hair that went past my waist. I sighed and took a shower. I thoroughly washed my hair, and conditioned it also. I then dried myself off, and got dressed. Our uniforms were cool, I guess…they had a red skirt that went to the knees, and a white button up top with a red hat and a yellow string on and around it.

I got dressed, and headed to school. I don't eat breakfast, since I am always late any way. I jogged to school, god I just took a bath! Lucky for me, I didn't sweat.

I walked into the school, and knew with out looking that all eyes were on me. The nerd, out cast. I sighed as I went to my locker and put the combination in. The locker swung open and I grabbed my stuff for math. I started to head to my next class, but was blocked by-oh, guess who-Hilary. She thought she was all that and sugar since she hung out with the world champions. I huffed, and in an annoyed tone, said,

"Hilary, I would greatly appreciate if you moved your over-confident self out of my way…like, NOW."

She glared at me, and smirked evilly. Uh-oh. The world famous you-are-going-to-regret-ever-saying-that-smirk. I cringed at the thought of the last famous Hilary smirk. She had gone and knocked me down, then took my books. I had gotten detention for not being prepared. I groaned, and very hastily, I said,

"Hilary. Move. Now."

She growled, and spat at me, saying-very loudly might I add-that I better be the one to move.

"Actually, your bloated self-confidence is too big. So, in a favor, MOVE!"

She snapped. She pounced-yes, my readers, PUNCED-on to me. I screamed in surprise as she toppled on to me, ripping at my hair and clothes, yelling incoherent words. I swear, she shrieked like a bloody dying phoenix! I fought back. I mean, who wouldn't. I'm telling you, this girl was on me, clawing like a tiger on his prey. The principal ran in, and screamed,

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

And that, my friends, is where the story REALLY begins.

_**4 weeks later…**_

I grumbled cuss words under my breath as I pulled my bags to my new room. I had gotten expelled, since Hilary said I attacked her and she simply fought back in defense. Ahem, hello! Other way around, sugar! My parents were enraged, and brother cried since I had to leave to… (Lighting flashes behind me) a boarding school. So, here I am, heading to my new room while I stay here. I swear, people were looking at me like I had 'LOSER!" written on my forehead. Which, I guess I did. Here was a scrawny girl carrying three butt loads of bags, barley able to walk. I sighed as I struggled to finish up the stairs. WHY did my room HAVE to be on the third floor? Oh, WHY? I finally, after loads of struggling, got to my room. I slowly unlocked the door with my new…set of keys! I let the door open on its own, and I stumbled in, and fell under the weight of my bags in the process. I shot my head up as I head giggling. I saw a girl sitting happily on the bed. She was around my age. She had lavender hair that curled to her ankles, and pink eyes that sparkled like the sun. She seemed so familiar…

"OH MY GOD! **LAVA**!" I screamed loudly.

She laughed, and let me throw my arms around her. She returned the hug, and I said,

"WOW! I haven't seen you in a year other then the post cards!"

Lava laughed. Lava and I have been friends since I can remember, she moved last year to Russia, but now here she is, in the flesh!

"When and why did you come here, Koki?" She asked in her usually bubbly tone.

I sighed in an aggravated way, and told her.

"AAAH! NO WAY! THAT…THAT SLU-"

I laughed and she stopped mid sentence. She grinned, and I grinned back.

"So what was it like in Russia?" I asked as I started un packing.

She sighed, and said,

"It was simply stunning! I wish you could have seen it…"

I smiled sadly. If only she knew what happened over the year she left. How our little group broke up, and I was alone, and labeled a freak. And worst of all…how my heart shattered to pieces that one rainy night. Bu I will tell her all of it…not yet, though. Soon, though.

After I finished un packing, and Lava finished her ramblings, she told me some of her friends were coming. I cringed.

Don't trust them too mush, Lava. One day…they will shatter your perfect glassy world.

I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. Lava went and answered it, and I watched as her friends came in. I swear, I was about dead as I watched in horror.

It was Tala and Ray.

"BUT!" I stuttered.

He was going to my old school! How…why?

"Oh. Hi Koki." Ray said.

How can he be so…polite His friends, that Hilary, bullied her! And he never did or said anything! He just watched. He didn't laugh at me, or treat me like a freak at my old school, I'll give him that…but I will never befriend him.

EVER!

"Kiko, this is Ray, of course, and Tala."

I looked at Tala. He scanned me, and winked in my direction. I gagged, which caused Lava to laugh. I have seen Tala around school…but he never saw me, since he just now met me. So, I have nothing against him. But ray on the other hand…

"When did you two come here?" I asked.

Ray and Tala grinned, and Tala said,

"We were also expelled."

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"HUH?" I gasped, shocked.

Ray and Tala laughed. They _laughed_. Here I am, shocked to death, and they _laugh_? HO OH! They are in for a surprise…

"We told the principal it was Hilary who started it, and Hilary was mad at us, so she changed the story. So here we are!" Ray chirped.

I was in shock. They…stood up for…me? Wait, what if they are lying? Nice try, but HA! Got you. I didn't say that, of course. My attacks shall be sneaky…yes, very sneaky indeed…

And attack one will begin tomorrow.

**OOC:**

Ray: UH OH!

Tala:…..gulp...

Kiko: _MWA HA HA HA!_

Me: yes, so…ahem…pleez review!

Lava: yes, she worked her but of on this thing!

Me: ow…ma poor butt……


	2. Chapter two

**Title**: look into my eyes, what do you see?

**Summary:** Look into my eyes…what do you see? A foolish girl. Lust, despair, hurt, broken and shattered pieces. Can you help me pick them up?

**Genre**: romance/drama

**Authoress**: miss-all-that-and-more

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own beyblade…but I do own lava and Kiko.

IN PROGRESS…

**(A/N: OH!And chap one was ma old pen name…sorry bout the inconvenience…if there was any…the fics are mine…I am STILL darkroses12….ah…_.ahem_…..yes, ONTO CHAPTER TWO!)**

**QUICK KEY:**

FF blah FF**Fast forward, skip to…**

(A/N: blah blah blah blah)**Authors note, ramble, etc.**

_bladdy bladdy blah_** thoughts**

**_blah blah blah blah_ dreams**

FB blah FB**Flash Back**

_Can you see my eyes through the dense darkness?_

_Bleeding, and calling out to you,_

_Reach for it…_

_Reach for me…_

_Hold me tightly, and never let go…_

_Hold me, and caress my cheek…_

_Show me who you really are…_

_And tell me my shattered heart can be fixed._

**-Midnight in my soul**

**TWO**

_**I am standing alone. The rain is pouring down on my shady figure. My hair, which was damp, fell limply to my pale, grinning face.**_

"_**Hilary? Mariah? Ming-Ming? What did you guys want to tell me?"**_

_**They stood there, smirking at me like I was an idiot…and you know what sucks?**_

_**I was.**_

_**There were my best friends-excuse me-EX best friends, but best friends at the moment.**_

"_**We have decided you as an outcast! A freak, you hear Kiko? You and Lava-even though she's now gone-are freaks! We are now P.O.P.U.L.A.R. Get it?" Hilary spat at me in one breath.**_

"**_I can't believe we had to tell her! She is so stupid!" Ming-Ming giggled rudely._**

_**I stared, and blinked. **_

"_**But…" tears welled in my eyes.**_

"_**But…we are friends…why…?"**_

_**Hilary smirked.**_

"_**Oh…and Kai also is ditching you."**_

_**Those last words stung my heart the most.**_

_**I died that day…**_

_**And I never truly lived again.**_

I shot up from my laying position in bed. I felt something stinging my eyes. I softly touched my cheek.

Tears.

Why…had I dreamt about that night…I was no longer Kiko…but Kiko the freak… why now? It was…lava. I looked over at my sleeping friend.

At least the true friend didn't leave me.

Or…will she? When she gets like Hilary and the others?

No, not my Lava. Never.

That's what I thought with Hilary and the others…until…

I broke from my thoughts and got dressed quickly, seeing it was 5:30. I changed into the uniform-evil uniform, actually-and sighed loudly. I examined my self in the mirror.

The uniform was a fancy plaid skirt, and a green jacket with a red tie and white button up shirt. I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I watched in amusement as Lava fell from bed, and slowly got changed, still groggy.

First period was math. I sat down next to Lava, and wrote down my evil plan on paper. I evilly tossed it to Lava, who curiously looked at me, then read my brilliant plan.

**MY OH SO BRILLAINT SCHEME FOR REVENGE**

_By the ruler of heaven and hell, Kiko XOXO_

**Step one** slowly get Ray in to thinking I like him. (ME? THE RULER OF HELL! NEVER! Satan is my love…mwa ha ha….)

**Step two** if played correctly, Ray will think I want him to ask me to the up coming dance…and he either…

**A)** Asks me out… (For an unknown reason..)

_or…_

**B)** NOT ask me out, say he doesn't like me…and I say… (See below later...)

**MY REACTIONS TO…**

A---REJECT HIM IN FRONT OF SCHOOL!

B---GO UP TO HIM AND SAY,"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS U OVER AGGITAVE BAKA!"

_**HUMPH!**_

And that is where the magical journey of a brilliant, odd, pointless, took-only-about-two-seconds-to-think-that's-brillaint-crap-up-plan EVER!

**THE END**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO!**

Lava clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She wrote me back, and tossed me a note. I giggled, and unfolded it. It read…

**OH SO BRILLINAT RULER! I did not deserve to see with my mortal eyes your brilliant plan!**

**It sucked. Funny, but suckled!**

**Do it!LOL!**

I read it, and mouthed 'you just don't get pure brilliance!' She giggled, and I grinned.

Next period was language arts. This one class I wasn't with Lava. The hall had blue rows of lockers on each side, high up. The long hall seemed to never end… Gosh, I'm paranoid… So, any who… I went off to Mr. Ballard's class. He is a nice man, but has some serious issues. I opened the door, and sat down welcomley**(A/N: I don't thin that's a word…) **I stole glances at Ray, and kept faking to act like I thought 'what a muscular hottie!' and crap.

FF TO LUNCH! FF

I rolled my eyes as I Lava rambled about how if I wasn't doing this as revenge, then me and Ray would make a great couple and crap. I ignored her, and smirked to myself as Ray and Tala sat down.

_Why, I toght I taw a putty tat_! I thought sarcastically.

Ray grinned…oh my…_sheepishly_ at me…!

_I did! I did see a putty tat!_

**OOC:**

I know………..it sux……… (Starts sobbing hysterically about eggs)

Kiko:……yes…….ahem….pleez review!

Lava: si amegos!

Me: I LUV YALL! XOXOXOXOXO! (Starts sobbing hysterically about eggs again)


End file.
